gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nototter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Theon Greyjoy page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:30, December 12, 2013 (UTC) EllaNototter (talk) 17:05, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Banning At first I was tired and preoccupied, but don't think I didn't notice that you were loading images onto the wiki which consisted ONLY of sex scenes and nudity. I was willing to let it slide because they were, technically, photos from the TV show - or rather, I had bigger problems at the time and it wasn't worth expending the effort so long as you weren't being gratuitous. But randomly posting an image of Khal Drogo and Daenerys having sex on their wedding night from the first episode, into the OPENING paragraph of the Barristan Selmy article? And article for which that photo is utterly unrelated? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Barristan_Selmy?diff=109054&oldid=108628 I agree with QueenBuffy's decision to ban this user.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:04, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, the ban is fine. Though I would point out, I never loaded such images up onto the wiki. That is totally false. In fact, you'll note I still don't have the badge for uploading an image onto the wiki, only the one for adding an image. So the first criticism is totally unjustified and was not me. I'd advise you check your records again. Nototter (talk) 00:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: In fact, having checked, not only have I never uploaded such images onto the wiki, both my contribution page and my Uploads page show no signs of this. I do not know where this particular accusation comes from, and I hope it will be sorted out. To clarify, YES I did 'randomly post...an image', but NO, I did not commit any acts of 'loading images'. In fact, I have never loaded an image onto this wiki. Nototter (talk) 00:27, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Wait...you're right, I was thinking of User:Daven'sBeard and his recent penchant for loading up the nudity images (which I will let slide...for now). Hmmm....according to the history tab, you did load an unrelated nudity image into Barristan Selmy's article on December 16...only to then revert the edit a few seconds later. Well if that was just an accident, maybe we should lift the ban. Was this because you've been having problems with Visual Editor? I stick to Source Editing - even then it sometimes suggests the names of files to use based on the first few letters you type in. We'll clear this up.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I did upload and then immediately revert the image - I saw what I had done, and how stupid and random it looked. It was indeed an accident. And yes, I've never been too good at the picture editing, I normally try and stick to trying to streamline sentences and phrases on Wiki pages, for that very reason. Nototter (talk) 00:38, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Wait--okay, you didn't load the nudity images onto the website (which we do actually use, with discretion)....but why did you, as you admit, "randomly" put it into the Barristan Selmy article? Now I'm confused.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:39, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright I just read what you just posted: first, you shouldn't use main articles as a test like that, but particularly, DO NOT use an image of a sex scene as a test image. That can be pretty offensive. But you did remove it right away. If you don't know how the wiki stuff works we have "sandbox" pages for that - yes we sometimes experiment around with how images look in an article. But please don't use sex/nudity images as a test trial.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:42, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't intend to put that image in at all, it was one that popped up first when I was trying to use the image editor (and I think I put it in the wrong place anyway), but because of the way my laptop loads, I didn't see what the image was until after I had saved changes, so then when I saw I went back and deleted the addition. Nototter (talk) 00:44, December 18, 2013 (UTC) If you want to see how an image will look use the "preview" button, its right to the left of "publish".--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:01, December 21, 2013 (UTC)